bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The VeggieTales Elimination Show 2
The VeggieTales Elimination Show 2 is one of the biggest VeggieTales collections ever! Contestants must choose an episode of the show and then the judges determine whether they liked the episode or not and whether the contestant stays or not. Bob the Tomato is the host. Larry the Cucumber, Archibald Asparagus, and Mr. Nezzer are the judges. There are frequent silly song breaks as well. Contestants and their episodes *Junior Asparagus- That's What Friends Do *Laura Carrot- Babysitter in DeNile *Jimmy Gourd- The End of Silliness? *Jerry Gourd- LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose *Jean Claude- Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Phillipe- The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Madame Blueberry- Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *Petunia Rhubarb- The Asparagus of LaMancha *Mr. Lunt- Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Frankencelery- Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *T-Bot- Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis *Mirabelle- The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star *The Peach- Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Pa Grape- Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Ma Grape- Noah's Ark *Tom Grape- The Little Drummer Boy *Rosie Grape- LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *Snoodle Doo- Massproduction Madness *Apollo Gourd- Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco *Art Bigotti- Lord of the Beans *Chog Norrius- King George and the Ducky *Sara Crewe- Thingamabob and The Invasion of the Pointless Animal Vegetables *Scallion #1- The Star of Christmas *Scallion #2- Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Scallion #3- Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Gordon- The Good Egg of Gooseville *Bruce Onion- Gravity Rises *Mr. Beet- Bill, Max & Lenny *Dad Asparagus- The Penniless Princess *Mom Asparagus- MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! *Charlie Pincher- Going Up *Dr. Flurry- Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *Buzz Saw Louie- Beauty and the Beet *Khali- A Chipmunk Christmas *Nicky the Pepper- Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *The Three Pigs- Celery Night Fever *Scooter Carrot- Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Hope- The Great Escape! *Shem- Taran, The Amiable Viking *Annie the Green Onion- The Ballad of Benjamin *Grandpa George- Trouble from Bedtime Stories *Three Dog Knights- Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville *Miss Ametha- Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Grandma Gourd- Toy Story *QWERTY- Inspicable Me Episodes and silly songs in order *Inspicable Me *Larry's Blues *Toy Story *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *The Dance of the Cucumber (during "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas") *Gated Community *Blunders in Boo-Boo-Ville *Trouble from Bedtime Stories *I Love My Lips (during "Trouble from Bedtime Stories") *Lance the Turtle *The Ballad of Benjamin *Taran, The Amiable Viking *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo *The Great Escape! *Monkey *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Best Friends Forever (during "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins") *Celery Nght Fever *Pants (during "Celery Night Fever") *Oh Santa! *Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *My Baby Elf *A Chipmunk Christmas *Goodnight Junior *Beauty and the Beet *His Cheeseburger (during "Beauty and the Beet") *The Water Buffalo Song *Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *The Hairbrush Song *Going Up *MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! *The Penniless Princess *Supper Hero *Bill, Max & Lenny *Gravity Rises *Endangered Love *The Good Egg of Gooseville *Larry's High Silk Hat *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Ease on Down the Road (during "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") *I Saw It With My Own Eye *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *A Mess Down in Egypt *The Star of Christmas *The Hopperana *Thingamabob and The Invasion of the Pointless Animal Vegetables *Belly Button *King George and the Ducky *Lord of the Beans *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco *Sippy Cup *Massproduction Madness *Sport Utility Vehicle (during "Massproduction Madness") *Bubble Rap *LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *Kilts and Stilts *The Little Drummer Boy *Noah's Ark *Eye of the Bear *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *My Aunt Came Back (during "Gideon: Tuba Warrior") *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star *The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas *Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis *Astonishing Wigs *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Happy Tooth Day *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *The Asparagus of LaMancha *Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose *The End of Silliness? *Babysitter in DeNile *Sneeze If You Need To *That's What Friends Do Elimination Order *QWERTY- Inspicable Me *Grandma Gourd- Toy Story *Miss Ametha- Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Three Dog Knights- Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville *Grandpa George- Trouble from Bedtime Stories *Annie the Green Onion- The Ballad of Benjamin *Shem- Taran, The Amiable Viking *Hope- The Great Escape! *Scooter Carrot- Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Three Pigs- Celery Night Fever *Nicky the Pepper- Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly *Khalil- A Chipmunk Christmas *Buzz Saw Louie- Beauty and the Beet *Dr. Flurry- Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men *Charlie Pincher- Going Up *Mom Asparagus- MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! *Dad Asparagus- The Penniless Princess *Mr. Beet- Bill, Max & Lenny *Bruce Onion- Gravity Rises *Gordon- The Good Egg of Gooseville *Scallion #1- The Star of Christmas *Scallion #2- Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Scallion #3- Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Peach- Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Pa Grape- Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Ma Grape- Noah's Ark *Tom Grape- The Little Drummer Boy *Rosie Grape- LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *Snoodle Doo- Massproduction Madness *Apollo Gourd- Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco *Art Bigotti- Lord of the Beans *Chog Norrius- King George and the Ducky *Sara Crewe- Thingamabob and The Invasion of the Pointless Animal Vegetables *Junior Asparagus- That's What Friends Do *Laura Carrot- Babysitter in DeNile *Jimmy Gourd- The End of Silliness? *Jerry Gourd- LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose *Jean Claude- Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Phillipe- The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Madame Blueberry- Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *Petunia Rhubarb- The Asparagus of LaMancha *Mr. Lunt- Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Frankencelery- Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *T-Bot- Merry Larry and the Invasion of the Giant Zucchinis *Mirabelle- The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star MIRABELLE IS THE WINNER...somehow Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:VeggieFan2000